Idiot found new levels of idiotcy
by Dragon Vision
Summary: If you didn't get it from the title, this is about Kurabara. hehe...It was written in two in the morning and I made Hiei a little nicer than usual. Just read...Its funny.R&R!


   Okay, it's me, Dragon Vision, and I remembered a movie I watched like, a year or two ago.  It was called Say It Isn't So, or something like that.  If you've watched the movie, you know what's in store.  I just used the plot of the main couple and the ordeal with the boy being the girl's brother.  I just thought it would be funny to put all the characters in the movie in place of all the characters in YYH.  The characters aren't going to be in the actual movie, but you'll understand when you start to read.

Disclaimers I don't bother with on the count of nobody here owns anything, if they did, why are they here when they could just put up an official site for their anime or manga?  So what's the point in writing  a disclaimer when nobody here owns nothing?  Stupid idiots in this world, and I'm not just talking about the politicians either.  And to think people want me to be the first woman president of the united states…CHE!

   The Urimeshi gang are all at the movies.  At the end of the movie they went to get something to eat and they all crashed at Yusuke's for the night.  On the way there.....

"That movie got me thinking."

"Oh, gee.  I didn't know you could think."

"Shut up URIMESHI!"

"Okay, okay, geez I was just kidding."

"You know that movie we watched?"

"Ya what about it?"

"Do you think that could actually happen in, you know, real life?"

"I don't know.  Why?"

"What if I'm Yukina's brother?"

*everyone does anime fall all except Hiei who stares at the ground in new found amazement*

"What the hell…??"

"Just hear me out."

"No."

"Shut up shrimp."

"You're being a bigger idiot than usual.  So I must not let you go any further than you have."

"Just hear me out!'

"What do you have in common with her?  You don't smell like a demon, let alone an apparition."

"I know but I can't shake the feeling that she could be my sister."

"You human, are a stupid ningen."

"Shut up shrimp."

"No."

*they step into Yusuke's house*

"Hiei is right Kurabara.  You can't be Yukina's brother.  You're parents, one of them must have to be with a demon at the time."

"Which I might add would be impossible because they have no idea what spirit world is."

"I know but....they could have been lying and pretending and stuff."

"Look you stupid ningen.  Stop saying you're her lost brother cause **_I AM!"_**

"No you're not.  You're just saying that!"

"No you shut up you ignoramus ningen!!!"

"*gasp*  No wonder you looked so familiar when I first saw you.  YOU'RE MY BROTHER!!!!!"

"EEPPP!!!  When did YOU GET HERE?!  YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!!!  YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT THIS WAY!!!!  **AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"**

"WHAT?!  **_WHAT?!?!?!?  HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH?!  I'M GOING TO BE RELATED TO THE SHRIMP WHEN I MARRY YUKINA?!"_**

**"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU MARRY HER?!  OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL!!!!  AND YOU WOULD HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!!!  AND EVERYONE KNOWS HOW BAD YOU FIGHT!!!!"**

**"THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS SHORTY!!  YOU WANT TO FIGHT IT OUT?!"**

**"WHY THE HELL NOT?!?!?!?!"**

**_"STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!"_**

"I'm out.  I'll see you later."

"Wait!  HIEI!!!"

"Huh?"

"Can I talk to you?  I mean, you're my brother and all."

"Uhh......sure."

"Yay!"

   After this incident of Yukina barging in on Kurabara and Hiei's verbal wars she's been with Hiei as much as possible.  Yukina seems to be really happy to be with her brother and soon forgets Kurabara even exists *yay!!  But then again, who cares because don't we all forget Kurabara?*

"Dude.  She's been hanging with Hiei ever since, and I think she's forgptten about me."

"Dude.  That is what Demi just wrote."

"Why is her name Demi when her name is Dragon Vision?"

"Just because."

"Oh hi Demi."

"Get away from me Kurabara.  I hate you.  You always insult our Hiei and soon you must pay for it."

"I love Keiko and Yusuke.  I'm gay and I have no penis.  I want to fuck every guy I see.  If I see them more than once than so be it......What the HELL DID I JUST SAY?!?!?!?!??!"

"I told you you had to pay sooner or later."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth??"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!!!!"

DV: HAHAHAHAHA  I AM THE BEST!!!!!!!  BYE!

"That was every awkward."

"And somewhat funny."

"Geez....No wonder she's called Demi for short."

"It was the first day of school and I couldn't go to sleep, so I stayed up all night, and I started to write this at two and now its three thirty in the morning."

"You must be sleepy."

"Yes I am Hiei.  Yes I am, but I CAN'T GET TO SLEEP!!!!!!  I'm becoming an insomiac.  This is bad."

"Well, you want to close up?"

"Sure why they hell not?"

"All right."

I hope you guys had fun with that.  The thing with the end and Kurabara and Keiko and Yusuke thing was just a spur and it is three thirty in the morning and I really want to go to bed but I can't.  I can't sleep.  Damn.  Well I hop you guys had fun.....Hey, I already said that.  Damn it and my head.  I WANNA GO TO BED!!!  Well I'll see you later.  Do me a favor and go to my other fics okay.  And leave a review at the end of the page!!!

R.E.A.R!!!

(read, enjoy, and review)


End file.
